Most vans, mini-vans and multi-purposed vehicles (MPVs) have at least one side door which moves between a closed position and an open position. The conventional sliding door includes an upper, center and lower support arm which is slidably received in a respective track secured to the vehicle for allowing the door to be moved axially relative to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. Typically, the upper, center and lower tracks .each follow the contour of the door opening to allow the door to move in close proximity to the side of the vehicle when the door is moved between the closed position and the open position, and curve inwards at one end thereof to allow the door to remain flush with the side of the vehicle when the door is latched in the closed position.
Although sliding side doors are widely used on vans and MPVs, the conventional sliding door is difficult to operate. For instance, if the vehicle owner has returned from a shopping trip carrying several packages for storage in the cargo area of the vehicle, the owner must first drop the packages, release the door latch and then manually slide the door into the open position. Also, the upper and lower support arm must typically be located a distance inwards from the leading side edge of the door to impart sufficient rigidity to the door, particularly when the door is fully opened. Consequently, attempts have been made to improve upon the conventional vehicle sliding door.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,583 describes one such improvement utilizing an electric powered drive system to drive the door between the closed and opened positions. The components of the drive system occupy the space within the door thereby reducing the space available in the door for other power components that would be required for drop glass, either manual or powered.
Therefore, there remains a need for a sliding side door that allows the interior volume of the door to be more available for other door components enabling drop glass, without significantly increasing the manufacturing costs of the door.